


Hit The Bricks

by PaperDragons



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, not explicit, threats of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperDragons/pseuds/PaperDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come with us Cowboy. We’re gonna go <br/>fix you’re pal, Davey. Fix him so he can’t walk."</p>
<p>What if the Delancy Brothers had gotten to David rather then Sarah?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit The Bricks

**Author's Note:**

> I am very bad at writing anything sexual. So I tried it the other night at my sister's freshman band concert.

Sarah is screaming. He can hear her from half a block away. He can hear Les shrinking for help and he's running. 

Not five minutes ago, he'd been talking with his siblings. Sarah was returning a load of linens to Miss Jackson and had brought Les along because Mamma said he'd needed some fresh air. David had been loitering on the side of the road, eying the passers by with a sneer. Sarah had suggested he try to do something to distract himself. 

Oh, to forget. The starched and pressed cotton, the fitted grey suit, the faint jingle of shiny coins and the dead, sad eyes.   
David didn't think he'd ever been so angry. He'd wanted to feel his fists connect with Jack Kelly's sweet, lying mouth. 

His feet pound on the cobbles as he roughly pushes through the crowds.   
He sees them, and pauses to momentarily asses the situation.  
The Delancy brothers have Sarah pushed against the bricks of an ally, Les is fruitlessly beating Morris's back with his wooden sword and the scab holds him above the ground, dirty fingers digging into the tiny boy's shoulders and back. The brothers are laughing. 

"Hey!" he shouts and pushes into the fray. Sarah and Les are promptly shoved out of the way, and it's David's turn to have bricks digging into his spine and filthy fingers on his face. He struggles and spits, folding in pain as Oscar's fist connect with his abdomen.   
He lands on his knees on the straw covered ground and stares at the Delancy's spats. There are little spots in his eyes and his mouth tastes like blood.   
A foot hurdles towards his face, and he curls into the fetal position, gasping.   
Next thing he knows, he's on his feet against the wall and a hand is pushing his head back against the wall.   
He struggles and cries out as a hand reaches between his legs and grabs him.

"Les! Take Sarah and go! Get outta here- ah!"  
There is laughter and hot, stinking breath in his face. Two fat, salty fingers force their way into his mouth, and he gags.  
He hears Sarah and Les beat it out of the ally, Les screaming that they'll get help.

"We's gunna fix ya, Jacobs. Fix ya so's ya can't walk." Morris snickers, and David bites down, hard, on the fingers.

"Fuck!" the scab's yell echos off the walls of the ally and David spits at him.   
They wrestle for a few moments until David's head is held back against the wall by two hands and a thigh is rutting between his legs.  
Another pair of hands run across his chest, pulling at his tie and prodding and pushing and-  
four hands are in his face, pulling him away from the wall, letting him fall into the straw. 

He lies still, unable to think, breathing in the straw dust and the smell of dirt.   
His pelvis is jerked up into the air, and all he can think is that he must look quite the fool, with his ass above his head.  
His next thought is the realization that someone is grinding into his ass, someone with an erection.   
They are going to sodomize him.  
Just as fingers are reaching around to grab him, the weight is gone and there are voices and yelling and yelling and yelling.  
He curls fetal again and sobs like a babe.

Soft, gentle ink-scented hands are pulling him upright. Arms wrap around him, holding him tight.  
"I got ya Davey. 'S okay now. They've gone. I've got ya, I've got ya."

"Jack." He sobs, burying his head into the cowboy's neck. He trembles and weeps, covering the front of Jack Kelly's shirt in tears and snot. 

_________

Six years later they've built a life for themselves in Santa Fe.   
Jack has the horses and dogs he's always dreamed of, and has opened a restaurant called Duane Street and David teaches classic literature at the university.   
They are happy.

In the evenings, David bicycles home to dinner that Jack prepared. They light two small candles in the center of the table and talk in hushed voices about their days. 

After, Jack reads the newest letter come express from New York- it's usually from Crutchy, haven taken over the lodging house, he has lots of stories to tell about the shenanigans of the newsies.   
Sometimes Race writes them from Sheepshead as a groom. Spot had gotten a job there as a groom as well, but had promoted to a jockey. Laughing, David points out that Race didn't seem too irritated. Perhaps they're in love. That would be cute. Jack punches him in the arm, wrinkling his nose at the thought of the two angry boys canoodling. They must have really rough sex, he says, and it's David's turn to look repulsed.   
Blink and Mush are traveling in Europe. It happened that Blink's granddaddy was a wealthy man living in Paris who left all his dough to the previously orphaned boy. He wrote that he intended to make the most of his inheritance, and since Mush wanted to see Amsterdam, it seemed only logical to bring him on a world tour. 

They themselves, have never been happier.   
They hold each other in the darkness, whispering sweet nothings into each other's necks. It took many years for David to allow Jack to touch him, but when he finally did, he never wanted it to stop.


End file.
